Halloween happenings
by Jaaannn
Summary: Hermione and Draco try to decide what to wear to the Annual Gryffindor Halloween Party. One shot.


A/N: just a short Halloween one shot for my dearly appreciated readers! The new chapter for Reunion should be posted this week and after that I'm going to make time for 'the Bet.' All good to those who wait, right? ;)

**Halloween happenings**

"No," she said without even looking from the papers on her desk. He frowned. "Why not?" He asked while looking down at the costumes he held in his hands. He thought they were pretty cool, actually. The muggle superhero Spiderman for him and a Wonder Woman suit for Hermione.

Hermione sighed and finally looked up from her essay to see the costumes Draco was holding up. "Because," she said, "I'm _not_ going to a school dance wearing nothing but a skimpy skirt and a top that," she stood up and examined the top that apparently was part of her costume, "barely covers my chest." She gave a tug at the material and smirked at Draco.

Draco frowned. She was right, of course. Hermione would never go to a Halloween Party wearing so little. She probably had something in mind that was awfully scary and long and would cover her entire body. "But it's so cool! Wonder woman is badass," he added as an afterthought, convinced that that would change her mind. Wasn't being badass a requirement for getting into Gryffindor?

"Then you wear it," she replied while wandering into their kitchen to boil some water for tea. Draco spluttered.

"I'm not wearing a _woman's suit_ to a party. Which is what it is. Not a school dance. It's a party thrown by _your house. _I even believe that your three best friends came up with the idea, might I remind you." He put the costumes over the back of the couch and walked into the kitchen to join his friend.

"Besides, we're supposed to match. We're Head boy and girl," he reasoned.

"I don't think Spiderman and Wonder Woman were a couple," Hermione murmured, her head in the fridge to see if they had any milk left. "If you want to go as a couple, why don't we go as Shrek and Fiona," she joked. Draco raised his eyebrow. "What is a Shrek?" Hermione waved her hand. "Muggle movie," she explained.

She was surprised Draco even knew who Spiderman and Wonder woman were, given that he had zero muggle friends and hadn't followed Muggle Studies. "Where did you even get those costumes?" She asked as she pulled two mugs from the cabinet and put them down on the table in the living room. "Blaise," Draco absentmindedly replied.

"Hey! Why don't you go as Catwoman?" Hermione looked up at him. "_Why_ is it that you want to see me wear practically nothing?" "Because you'll look good," Draco smirked. Hermione blushed. "How would you know if I looked good wearing nothing? And how do you know all these muggle superheroes?" she asked as she reached for the tea they kept on the counter. "Because I have lived with you for nearly three months, I've seen you in your pyjamas," Draco said. "And again- Blaise. He's mad for Muggle comic books," he answered to her questions.

"Well, even though that may explain a lot, I'm not going to a party wearing underwear," Hermione said. "And that's final," she said with a teasing glare in Draco's direction. She sat down on the couch turned a few pages in the book she was reading before she slammed it close and looked at Draco once more. "Why don't we go as Helena Hufflepuf and Godric Gryffindor?" Draco laughed. "I'm not going as Godric Gryffindor," He stated. He thought for a minute. "What's that dude called, with the spinach?" Hermione frowned. "Popeye?" "Yes! Popeye, he had a girlfriend right? Olive?" Hermione sighed.

"He did, yes. But no way in Hell could you pull off Popeye," she said, grinning. Draco stood up abruptly. "I can pull off Popeye," he stated. "Look at me! I'm masculine. I _am_ Popeye." Hermione rolled over the couch, laughing loudly. "You're _not_," she lauged. "You're way too.. too.. _boyish_ for Popeye," she laughed.

Draco looked down at the girl he shared his livingroom, bathroom and kitchen with. "Surely you're not laughing at me," he said with the slightest indication of irritation in his voice. Hermione stopped grinning and looked him into the eyes. "I sure am," she replied. She coughed and sat up, straightening out her clothes.

"Come sit," she said and Draco did just that. Hermione took Draco's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, cuddling against his side, her feet next to her on the couch. She leaned into his embrace and sighed.

"Why do you want to go to that blasted party so much anyway? I know I _have_ to go because I stupidly promised but you.. it's in the Gryffindor Common Room for Merlin's sake!" Draco shrugged. "Wanting to keep an eye out for you, I guess." Hermione turned her head and looked at the Head boy. "Keeping an eye out for me?" she echoed, surprised.

"Why would you want to do that?" Draco sighed and decided that this was the moment to come clean. "Because I like you," he said as if it were nothing. As if Slytherins liking Gryffindors was a normal thing. Okay fine, maybe it had happened more since the end of the war, but it was still worth three weeks of gossiping.

"You like me?" Hermione quietly asked. "I do." Hermione went to sit up and escape the couch, but Draco's arm around her waist kept her in place. "You do not get to leave without answering me," he said while he forced her back down on the couch. "You didn't ask me anything," she said. Oh, well. "I like you," he said. "And listen carefully because I'm going to ask you a question now. Do you like me too?" He looked at Hermione as she blushed, still trying to escape his embrace, which was futile because even though she teased him about being boyish, he certainly was strong. "Well.. I, I mean _liking_ is.. is something.. I mean of course I _like_ you. We share a common room for Merlin's sake.. I.. Well," she stammered. The amused look on Draco's face wasn't really helping.

"Fine," she said. "I like you." Draco smirked. "I thought so." Hermione buried her head in Draco's chest to hide her embarrassment. "And what now?" She asked into his chest. "Now," he said. "We figure out what we're going to dress up as because we _are_ going."

* * *

"_Hermione!" _ Ginny came stumbling through the crowd, nearly falling before Hermione caught her by the arms and steadied her. Around them the party was in full swing. Hermione could see a very drunk Merlin making out with McGonnagal, Superman was flirting with Minnie Mouse and she was pretty sure she saw Fred Flintstone and Cruella de Vil sneaking up to the Boy's Dormitories. It was a classic Gryffindor Halloween Party. Loud music was blasting, most students were completely drunk and evidently; Ginny was no exception.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione smiled. "Having fun?" Ginny nodded. "Loads!" She exclaimed before she took another sip of her drink. Then the redhead seemed to notice Hermione's costume. "You're coming as yourself? How utterly boring," she said before she looked at the blonde stepping through the portrait. "You're coming as yourself _too?! _I can't say I'm too surprised at Hermione's lack of spontaneity, but from you, the Slytherin Prince himself I had expected a bit more," she frowned. "Oh, but Granger and I aren't coming as ourselves, we're here as a couple," Draco smirked. Ginny frowned her brows once more.

"A couple? Like, as a Gryffindor and a Slytherin? As Heads? That's still not very creative," she pointedly said. Draco turned Hermione to face him. "Maybe this'll explain it a bit more," he said before he bent down and softly kissed Hermione on the lips.


End file.
